


Fanmixes

by commonlyquixotic



Category: Old Kingdom - Garth Nix, Princess Tutu
Genre: Altruism, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fairy Tale Curses, Fairy Tale Elements, Fanmix, Father-Daughter Relationship, First Love, Follows canon so Rue/Mytho for the entirety of Rue's Playlist, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, I really need to finish my Instrumental playlist for this series at some point, Lyrical Songs, Only Ahiru/Mytho for the first half of the playlist, Playlist, Songs for Laying the Dead to Rest, The Heartless, Undead, both the older Grimm fairy tales and the softer modern versions, since friendship songs are surprisingly hard to find, unfortunately no playlist for Ahiru and Rue's friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-10-24 06:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17699402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commonlyquixotic/pseuds/commonlyquixotic
Summary: Fanmixes for some of my favorite stories and characters.





	1. Songs for Sabriel

I remember when I first read Sabriel. It is a rare work that is unafraid to face difficult themes - death, the undead, absent parents, but always approaches difficulties as something to be understood and overcome as best as we are able to. It's approach to death and the undead fascinated me, as did the tension between wild magic, charter magic, and modern technology. Sabriel's relationship with her father tugged at my heartstrings. When I started making fanmixes, Sabriel was a work that came to mind as a possibility to create a really unique playlist. It's a difficult story to find suitable songs for, so I'm not sure I quite did it justice, but I'm pleased to have created a tribute to a story that has shaped the way I looked at fantasy since that first encounter. 

Playlist Link: https://open.spotify.com/user/45u9vs71u587yvlkr7ap9if7x/playlist/4U1TgCaOt10f8ENtqEt0oe?si=EfgepcnuT2CSgdtDdLKktA

Song List  
1\. Winter Winds by Fotheringay  
2\. Wonderland by Angie Aparo  
3\. Cold is the Night by The Oh Hellos  
4\. Survivor's Song by Julia Ecklar  
5\. Bones by MS MR  
6\. Seven Devils by Florence + The Machine  
7\. Help I'm Alive by Metric  
8\. The Yawning Grave by Lord Huron  
9\. (Don't Fear) The Reaper by Blue Oyster Cult  
10\. War by Poets of the Fall  
11\. Demons by Imagine Dragons  
12\. Words in the Water by Thrice

I have several more finished playlists to add to this work and several dozen more that I am working on, so I'm not sure how long this will be but it will probably have quite a few chapters. Playlists take quite a bit of time for me to put together, so I will probably add new chapters about once a month or so. I may add the finished playlists faster though, just to get the ball rolling.


	2. Swansong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love Princess Tutu. I love that Ahiru is endearingly awkward, and passionate about everything and everyone she cares about, and always selfless. I love the way the series braids together allusions to fairy tales, classical ballet, and magical girl anime into a seamless whole that is simple at face value, but has incredible depth. I love the way the roles and relationships of the four main characters shift over the course of the series. A single fanmix could not possibly do this series justice, so I have created three. The first is for the relationship that is the backbone of the series, between Ahiru and Mytho. I love the way their relationship evolves over the course of the series, and hopefully this playlist will reflect that love.

Playlist Link (Spotify): https://open.spotify.com/user/45u9vs71u587yvlkr7ap9if7x/playlist/7JF7y0A7MneY5NsJttfAHW?si=Sk-5rMhbRQmO92Jyre10_g  
Playlist Link (8tracks): https://8tracks.com/commonlyquixotic/swansong

Song List  
1\. Can't Help Falling In Love by Ingrid Michaelson  
2\. You and Me by Lifehouse  
3\. Nicest Thing by Kate Nash  
4\. Crash and Burn by Savage Garden  
5\. See Who I Am by Within Temptation  
6\. Everybody by Ingrid Michaelson  
7\. My Heart by Lonely Dear  
8\. If I Had a Heart by Fever Ray  
9\. Sallly's Song by Amy Lee  
10\. Mythology by VersaEmerge  
11\. Blood of the Rose by The Dear Hunter  
12\. King by Lauren Aquilina  
13\. Level Up by Vienna Teng

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My current plan is to post a new fanmix every week until I run out of finished mixes and then switch to posting as I complete them, which is usually every month or two. I do lead a very busy life though, so if I miss a week please be patient with me : )


	3. The Prince and the Raven

Rue is one of the reasons I love Princess Tutu. She starts out almost in the role of rival to Ahiru, but she's so far ahead in her dancing skill and in understanding Mytho that Ahiru doesn't even try to compete and instead puts her in the role of inspiration and possible friend. Tutu's effortless skill at dancing and sparking of true emotion in Mytho knocks Rue off that pedestal a bit and scares her, so for a time she tries to embrace the role of villain. In the end though, she decides that she loves Mytho and wants what is best for him even at the cost of her own happiness and life. And that sacrifice makes Mytho reevaluate his own choices and he chooses her in return. Her loneliness and confusion resonate with me, and that fear that no matter how hard I try and no matter how skilled I am I won't be loved in the end, but so does her belief that love is is valuable even if it is not returned and that love is worth sacrificing for also resonates with me. I'm a sucker for a happy ending, too so I'm glad her love is returned in the end. 

Playlist link (Spotify): https://open.spotify.com/user/45u9vs71u587yvlkr7ap9if7x/playlist/5CbLbbbR6UTtcmKkGMi1m1?si=_YEi_9O2Sn-xnVZjjI_3PA

Playlist link (8tracks): https://8tracks.com/commonlyquixotic/the-prince-and-the-raven

Song List:

1\. Rinse by Vanessa Carlton  
2\. My Body is a Cage by Sara Lov  
3\. Hardest of Hearts by Florence + the Machine  
4\. The Riddle by Terry Mann  
5\. Need to be Proud by Echo Image  
6\. Somewhere Only We Know by Lily Allen  
7\. A Thousand Years by Christina Perri  
8\. The Daylight by Andrew Belle  
9\. Invisible by Disciple  
10\. Wake Up With Me by Gabrielle Aplin

Author's Note: I'm glad I had the energy to post today since I've had tension headache's the past several days that have been sapping my energy. Not nearly as bad as the migraines I very occasionally get, but enough that I haven't done much outside the basic necessities. Hopefully I will start feeling better and it won't disrupt my posting next week.


	4. Swan Knight

What to say about Ahiru and Fakir? Theirs is one of my favorite fictional relationships of all time. They start in such different places. Ahiru is of course our awkward, selfless protagonist. Fakir at first comes across as a villain, and even after he is revealed to have noble intentions, his harsh attitudes cause a great deal of friction with Ahiru. They do eventually realize that they are both working from a place of love for and protection of Mytho but their chosen methods are so different that they still oppose each other and work at cross purposes. Things do finally change when each begins to see the other in vulnerable moments and each chooses to help rather than take advantage of these moments of weakness, and they gradually build trust and understanding and find ways to work toward their mutual goals together and offer support to each other. The level of trust and understanding they have by the end of the series is truly beautiful and the strength they draw from their relationship is inspiring. One thing that I find fascinating about their relationship is how much is developed without being spoken of directly. They quickly pick up on each others changing intentions through their changing actions and their dance together before the finale is wonderfully evocative. As someone who is fascinated by body language and communication with multiple levels of meaning, I truly appreciate this aspect of Princess Tutu. It makes excellent use of character archetypes, costuming, setting, body language, word choice, tone of voice, and musical accompaniment and stories within stories to convey multiple levels of meaning that are compelling to return to over and over and over. Please enjoy this third and final tribute to Princess Tutu. Next week I will be moving on to a new series : )

Playlist Link (Spotify): https://open.spotify.com/user/45u9vs71u587yvlkr7ap9if7x/playlist/5WTM4uWt7hTlnb20dKU87h?si=l5p2nVC-Qv2iJIiBIvexBg

Playlist Link (8tracks, Part I): https://8tracks.com/commonlyquixotic/swan-knight-part-i  
Playlist Link (8tracks, PartII): https://8tracks.com/commonlyquixotic/swan-knight-part-ii

Song List  
1\. Whole Wide World by Mindy Gledhill  
2\. My Eyes by Neil Patrick Harris, Felicia Day  
3\. Facade from Jekyll & Hyde  
4\. Mad World by Gary Jules, Michael Andrews  
5\. Cry by Mandy Moore  
6\. Lean by Oh Land  
7\. I'll Try by Jonatha Brooke  
8\. Hold You Up by Shane Harper  
9\. Against the Tide by Celldweller  
10\. The Call by Regina Spektor  
11\. Chemicals React Remix (Aly & AJ)  
12\. Stray Italian Greyhound by Vienna Teng  
13\. Flaws by Bastille  
14\. The Silence by Bastille  
15\. Stand by You by Rachel Platten  
16\. Because You Live by Jesse McCartney  
17\. I Will Wait by Mumford & Sons  
18\. Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls  
19\. Arms by Christina Perri  
20\. Safe and Sound by Landon Austin, Ellie Swisher  
21\. So She Dances by Josh Groban  
22\. In My Arms by Plumb  
23\. I See the Light by Mandy Moore, Zachary Levi  
24\. Manchester by Kishi Bashi  
25\. Morning Grace by Okazaki Ritsuko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a few weeks since I've posted a new chapter, so apologies to anyone who was waiting. I spent a week working on my first podfic, which I really enjoyed making. I have another in the works already, though it's longer and it's been a little more challenging than my last one so it will take a few weeks before I get the first chapter posted. I'm planning to continue posting something every week for as long as I have finished material, either a new playlist here, or a new chapter of a podfic. Last week my regular posting schedule was interrupted by everyone in my household falling ill. I spent the entire week being sick or caring for sick people and didn't even have a spare moment to post a playlist, so my apologies for that. I hope this playlist was worth the wait, it's one of my absolute favorites : )


End file.
